Returning
by love.to.read.smiles
Summary: Its after CoG and contains spoilers - Clary and Jace are happy and living their weird shadow hunter dream, but when things start to get a little weirder than usual, Things start getting serious. Again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke gasping; sweat dripping down my face.

My dream was so real – so vivid.

I clutched my stomach almost instinctively to check that the baby – no _my_ baby was okay.

Jace was at a Clave meeting in Alicante for the week with Alec. He had been worried to leave me – when _wasn't_ he worried to leave me these days – but I had forced him to go anyway. The baby wasn't due for another 3 months and I was in healthy condition, Issy was with me and so were Simon and Magnus, so he really had nothing to worry about.

I shut my eyes and sighed; Jace had no clue about the dreams I'd been having. If he did I doubt that he would be away.

It had been 4 years since Sebastian was killed, along with Valentine and poor Max. It had been 2 years since Jace and I got married – to my mother's disapproval, but she still cried at the wedding along with everyone else (except Simon who couldn't cry that is).

And it had been 6 months since I found out I was pregnant.

I softly caressed my stomach and hummed a tune that was familiar to me. Jace had said once that I was a born mother because I loved everyone and cared for them with my whole heart.

I laughed to myself as I thought of when my mother found out I was pregnant. She and Luke were visiting me and Jace to see our new home. Jace already new about the baby and had set up a nursery and everything for when it was going to arrive. We were showing them a tour of the house when we reached the nursery. Mom and Luke looked at each other then at me, then at my stomach. I blushed and giggled with excitement while Jace wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me; announcing the good news. Mom didn't look mad or anything; but I think that she was too shocked to speak. Luke congratulated us and gave me the biggest bear hug while mom stood there.

I had asked her how she was feeling; worried that she might not be happy for Jace and me after all. She shook her head at me and said

"Gone are the days when you were scared of tampons. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother already!"

I instantly relaxed and lent into Jace. That afternoon was spent mainly discussing plans for the baby and advice for me; though mom did mention that her first pregnancy didn't go well at all so I shouldn't count on every bit of advice.

Turns out most of what I was expecting happened; morning sickness, sore breast, exhaustion, full bladder (no joke, this is one thing I hate about being pregnant), sore back, cravings and – Jace's personal favorite – very hormonal.

I reached under my pillow to retrieve my witchlight stone. When I could see clearer I got up out of bed and headed to the balcony just outside our room.

The moon was bright and the calm breeze soothed me. I shut my eyes to think. I thought of all the names that Jace had thought up for our baby; at first he was all into naming the baby after people like Max or Stephen. If it was a girl he was thinking Madeline or Maxine. Then he started thinking of his own names that had meaning to them. I thought of some too, but for now we both called our baby 'little one'.

I walked back inside to the kitchen downstairs to get a glass of water. My head spun a little bit and my throat was sore. I looked at the pictures Jace had framed on the walls as I passed by; me and him in Alicante with Issy and Alec.

There was a picture of me on my mother's second wedding to Luke. I was maid of honor and had on the prettiest dress that hung all the way to the ground. In the photo I was with mom laughing at something out of the frame.

My eyes wandered around looking at the different photos of my friends and family.

I caught eye of my favorite photo ever. It had me, Jace, Issy, Alec, Magnus, Simon and Maia in it. We were all sitting on a park bench making different faces. Alec was sitting next to Magnus holding his hand with a face of pure happiness, Magnus was all dressed up (as usual) and doing a model-like face, while next to him Jace was laughing. I stuck my tongue out at the camera and Issy was winking. Simon had his arms around both Issy and Maia looking very proud and greedy while Maia had made her snout come out and was looking at the camera making it a complete photo.

I caressed my stomach again – who new that about a year later Jace would propose and start our life together?

I poured myself some water and lifted the glass to my lips. My hands shook as I set the glass down. I checked the time, 3:48 pm.

I suddenly felt exhausted and drained of energy. My eyelids felt heavy and my legs found it hard to hold my weight.

I walked back to bed and set my witchlight under my pillow where I could always reach it.

I was drifting into unconsciousness when my phone rang waking me up.

"Hello?" I didn't bother checking the caller ID.

"Clary? Are you okay?"

"What? How are you calling from Alicante Jace? I'm fine – we're both fine. Why do you sound so worried?"

"I'm on my way home now. Just stay safe for another 30 minutes. I have news for you. And I doubt very much that you are going to like it."

"What's the news?"

"Jonathon Christopher is alive. And we think he's after you."

I dropped the phone. My nightmares – the things which I thought weren't real, were coming to life. Jace was right; Jonathon was after me, but he had already found me and I doubted very much that Jonathon was after a family reunion – no, he wanted something else. He had said so in my dreams; but I wouldn't let him get it. He would have to kill me first.

**Chapter 2**

I practically ran as fats as I could into our bedroom to find Clary wasn't there.

"Clary!?"

I searched the house frantic to find her, and found her in the nursery; asleep in the rocking chair that Maryse had bought for us.

Her hand was resting on top of her ever-growing belly that held our baby. Her hair was wild; flaming curls were everywhere and her cheeks were glowing a dusty rose colour. I sighed and relaxed a little when I saw her like this; peaceful and undisturbed.

I walked up to her and slowly but gently caressed her cheek. She woke with a stir; gripping the armrests and trying to sit upright.

"Sssshhhh, it's me. Come on, let's get you to bed."

She nodded and yawned as I helped her up. She could barely walk straight she was so tired and her eyes could barley stay open.

I helped her into bed and kissed her goodnight when she was finally settled. I noticed the balcony doors were open; letting in a cool breeze that could make Clary sick; she had never dealt with cold weather well. I shut the double doors and closed the blinds then went into the bathroom to have a shower to get ready for bed.

When I got into bed next to Clary she shifted so the she was as close to me as she could get. I did the same and wrapped my arms around her so that I could feel our growing baby as well. I had been away from them for too long. I could remember the empty feeling I had when they weren't next to me; Clary and our little one. I hoped this baby was a girl for some strange reason – a boy would be amazing as well – but a girl seemed special to me. I imagined my baby girl and what she would look like; she had red hair and green eyes like her mother, and was so small. Her smile would make everyone in the room smile and Clary would read to her every night. I would protect her from everything that she fears and though she will be trained to fight well, I would still let her be scared.

Clary gasped in her sleep and kicked my shin.

"Clary?"

My leg throbbed but I didn't care. Clary started moaning and calling out my name; still asleep.

I shook her awake. Her eyes snapped open and took in her surroundings.

"Clary? Wh-"

Her eyes filled with tears and spilled over to her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away before I could reach them and pulled away from me. She walked into the bathroom while I watched helpless on the bed.

"Clary?"

I heard a sob come from the bathroom and got up to comfort her. I knew what she was worried about, and I knew what she was probably dreaming about too.

I curled my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry. It will be fine."

She lent back into me and looked into the mirror to see our reflections.

"I wonder what our little one will look like." She caressed her stomach and smiled to herself.

"I want it to have your eyes; golden and beautiful." She shut her own eyes and put her palm up to my cheek.

"I think that no matter what our little one turns out to look like, it will be beautiful; because you are its mother and I am its father and we will love him or her no matter what."

She sighed and nodded.

"You're worried aren't you Jace?"

"What would I be worried about?"

"Well, you want to be the perfect father, since you never had that. Neither did I but, I can't be the perfect dad unless I became a male, which isn't going to happen anytime soon I'm afraid to say." I smiled to myself – my sarcasm had rubbed off on Clary after living with her for so long.

"Am I right Jace?"

I sighed and nodded, Clary knew me too well now. Better than anybody else.

"Remember how scared you were when we got engaged? You were always grasping my hand with worry and avoiding marriage questions. You didn't think that you would be a good wife. That's how I felt when I realized you were pregnant. I was always worried that I wouldn't be a good father since I never had a real one myself. But when I watch you, and the way you treat our little one and the way you glow when people ask you questions about our baby – I know that I can be a good father, because I feel the same way about you and our little one."

Clary turned to face me and put her hands on her stomach.

"Can ask you something?"

I nodded; focusing all my attention on Clary.

"When I confirmed I was pregnant – were you upset?"

I dropped my jaw in shock.

"What? No!

"I was nervous and happy and a bit relieved. But in no shape or form was I upset – by the angel Clary, why would you think that?"

She looked at her stomach and caressed it some more; avoiding my question.

"Clary," I placed my hands on her stomach – where our baby was happily sleeping.

"Clary, this right here – under your skin where you are protecting it and giving it its needs and wants – this is what I want. I want every part of it Clary; you as its loving mother and as an amazing wife, I want it as a child and friend and I want – no – I need, you to trust me that meeting you, dating you, proposing to you, marrying you, living with you and starting a family with _you_ – is the best thing that could ever happen to me. I never thought when I was 16 that I would ever love anyone but the lightwoods; but you know how much I love you. I will never be upset about anything that involves you and me together. Especially starting a family with you. Do you understand me?"

I placed a kiss on the top of her head. When her green eyes met mine; wet with unseen tears, she smiled and placed my hand on the underside of her stomach where I felt I slight nudge. I felt a tear swell up and spill onto my cheek.

"Our little one was listing" Clary whispered; her voice as soft as a feather though thick with emotion.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Clary laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me into a passionate kiss. When we finally parted Clary stated that she needed to go to the toilet and shooed me out; laughing at my jokes about having seen every bit of her already.

I slipped under the covers ready to sleep, but waiting for Clary. My eyes wandered over to the bookshelf we kept in our room. Clary kept her favorite books there; as well as mine and her sketch books which I adored. Something caught my eye that seemed unusual. Clary had taken out a book, but hadn't returned it.

The book was very valuable. The clave trusted us to keep it safe and hidden since Clary couldn't stop reading it. Magnus had instructed us to hide it – so we placed in our bookshelf within another book. A book that was called _fairy tales for fairies_, but inside was something far more valuable.

The Gray book was gone.

Magnus was going to kill us.

**Chapter 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for adding me onto alert it means heaps to me! Sorry I took so long to update.**

**Just a couple of things – I forgot to add their points of views and stuff so I will do that now and secondly I do not own any of the mortal instruments what so ever (though I wish I did).**

**Kk enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Clary POV**

I woke up with the feeling of heaviness in my head.

Jace wasn't lying next to me but I knew he was still here because I could smell something cooking downstairs.

I placed my feet on the ground and willed myself out of bed. My hair was a messy tangle of red curls and my skin probably looked sickly pale, but as I went downstairs to greet Jace he still smiled at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Morning," His voice sent tingles down my spine as I tried not to blush at this simple greeting.

"What are you cooking?" I asked. Jace rolled his eyes and lifted the frying pan.

"I was attempting to make hamburgers for lunch."

I looked at him confused for a second then I realized why it was so bright.

"Oh, its not morning is it?"

Jace shook his head and tried to hide a grin; failing of course.

"I was getting worried you know, thinking that I might have to go up there and kiss you awake or something."

"Ha ha ha, hilarious. And how long have you been awake for."

Jace held up seven fingers and laughed.

"Well, I was tired. I would like to see you try and deal with this," I pointed at my bulging stomach, "At 6 in the morning." I was referring to the fact that at 6 o'clock this morning I was vomiting up last night's dinner.

"But that's the thing Clary – you are built for this job. I am supposed to protect you and fight and be a man while you my sweetheart, are made to reproduce and support me."

I grabbed the nearest object I could find – which, funnily, turned out to be a plate – and chucked it at his head. Jace just ducked in time and saw it chatter on the wall – leaving a dent. _Damn._

"You take that back or I swear on the angel that you will not enjoy a single second of life with me anymore."

Jace held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, I forgot about your mood swings."

"Jace!"

He laughed and walked over to me to give me a kiss and caress my stomach.

"You know I didn't mean what I said. Sorry."

"You should be." I kissed him again and pulled away to stretch.

Jace went back to the – now burning by the smell of it – hamburgers and flipped them.

"Clary?"

"Yes?"

I looked at him and saw that this was no joke. He had his 'mask' on that hid his emotions. I hated that 'mask'

"I was wondering if you have the Gray Book – I can't seem to find it."

I gulped and shook my head.

"No, I last saw it in our bookshelf. Where else would it be?"

"That's the thing Clary. I can't find it. Anywhere. I have looked and looked and looked but its no where."

I felt pride run through me but I hid it on my face by looking down.

"Crap."

"Clary, what are we going to do?"

I clasped my hands together and sighed. We will not tell Magnus if that's what you're thinking – maybe we'll wait and see if it turns up. I'm sure it will, I mean maybe I forgot to put it back."

Jace nodded thoughtfully before serving me my meal.

"Three days – then I'm telling them. This could be bad."

"You mean…"

Jace nodded and bit down on his burger.

"I would know if my brother came back. I barley left the house when you were gone. And anyway didn't the clave say that they _thought_ he was back?"

Jace shrugged and whipped his mouth.

"Doesn't matter – you are still in danger, both of you."

He nodded towards my stomach and sighed.

"I know what you're thinking – and yes, I am in danger too. But he wants something from you Clary and you can't fight nearly as well in your condition."

I laughed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't underestimate me Jace – you know better."

He laughed and focused more on his food.

I inwardly sighed. This was not a topic I liked and I doubt very much I could keep my dreams and secrets much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**All your reviews and stuff has been awesome! **

**Thank you!**

**I will now let you read the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Jace POV**

Clary was up to something.

A couple of things gave this away. She wasn't the best liar, she mumbled in her sleep and I just knew her way too well.

She said she was going to see Simon today and have dinner with him. She had organized this event thinking I wouldn't be here, but I came back when I heard that her brother had a chance of being alive. I insisted that she go so I could figure out what she was up to; though I told her that I needed rest from traveling so far in such a short amount of time.

I sighed and looked around the room. I needed to figure out what Clary was hiding. It was killing me; with worry of course.

She had told me once that her sketch pad was like a diary to her; that would be a good place to start looking for hints.

I got out her latest sketch pad and opened it to the middle. She had drawn a picture of someone holding something. It was a boy – not me I thought grudgingly – looking out a window and he was holding a book. He had dark hair and his arm was covered in runes. It was clearly a shadow hunter but I couldn't seed his face. The book didn't look familiar either, just a plain book.

I flipped to the next page and gasped silently.

The same boy was holding a little girl's hand. She was beautiful, breath taking even. She had curly hair and was looking up at him with curiosity and admiration. She looked a lot like Clary, but she had my face.

I knew who she was; this was my unborn child. The one Clary was pregnant with right now.

Why was Clary drawing this? We didn't even know what gender our baby was.

I looked at the boy more closely. His hair was hanging over his face as he looked towards my baby. Or what I thought was my baby.

I noticed that the book was gone and so were the runes. He was unmarked.

I leaned in closer at the drawing.

I couldn't believe what I saw when I did this. The boy looked exactly like Jonathan Christopher except with dark hair. I just remembered him the way he looked when he died. Light hair, exactly like Valentine's.

I realized what Clary was drawing. Jonathan had my child and she loved him like…like a father. It was written in her eyes.

I grabbed my mobile phone to call Clary

She had some explaining to do.

**OK. **

**Before you get mad – I'm sorry this was a short Chapter – but it had to be done and the next one will be longer I promise!**

**Thanks for reading; the next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**I hope my story is alright 4 u guys – it is great when you tell me that you like it!**

**Alright, my last chapter was very short so I decided to do a longer one now.**

**I do not own the Mortal instruments.**

**Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

I felt my phone vibrate in my bag.

I got it out and looked at the ID; Jace.

"Hey, what's up?"

Simon rolled his eyes and grinned at me. Jace hated using mobiles, but I was making him use them more often. Simon said it was amusing when he didn't know how to answer the phone or hang up.

"Clary, do you think you could cut dinner short? I'm a bit worried right now."

"I guess; why are you worried?"

I heard him sigh and pause; composing his answer.

"I'll talk to you when you get home. I just found something and needed to speak with you. Don't take too long."

"Alright. See you soon."

When I hung up Simon laughed.

"Change of plans?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sadly, yes. Can we do this some other time?"

Simon nodded and laughed.

"I have all the time in the world Clary; I should be asking you if we could do this some other time."

I hugged my friend goodbye and got in my car to drive home. I found that my hands were wet with sweat as I let go of the steering wheel. I was worried too; but about what Jace had found. If it was what I think it was – I was dead.

"Jace?"

I called his name as I entered our home. He was in the kitchen staring dreamily out the window. I placed my hand on his shoulder from behind him and shook him back down to earth.

"Hey, what's up?"

He looked at me and grabbed my cheeks; softly caressing them.

"Well, I'm fine – but I'm worried about you. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Jace knew. _Crap_

Had he found it? Did he know?

I shook my head and buried it into his chest so he couldn't see the worry in my eyes.

"Clary – I saw what was in your sketch book," He whispered into my ear.

_My sketch book?_ Oh right, the drawings – the dreams.

I looked up at him and sighed; relieved that that was all he new.

"Are you going to explain?"

I looked away out the window and took a deep breath. This was going to set him off, but it was no where near as bad as what I thought he had figured out.

"I have been having these strange dreams for the past couple of weeks and I find drawing them helps get them out of my mind."

Jace raised his eyebrows at me. "Go on,"

"Well," I said

"It is basically a repeat of what happened to you except with our child. She thinks that Jonathan is her father when really, he isn't. I think I'm just paranoid – that's all."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I walked over to the fridge for a drink.

"I just didn't want you to worry; I'm fine, the baby's fine and your fine. Nothing to worry about."

Jace nodded and took the carton of milk off me and poured some into a cup instead of letting me drink it out of the actual carton.

"Next time – tell me."

I rolled my eyes but agreed. He then gave me my milk and walked off into the library to read. I stuck my tongue out at him and sculled my drink before dumping it in the sink and walking off to our room.

I got out my phone and dialed a number that I would never forget.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end of the line sounded homey and wise.

"Hey, Magnus. It's Clary when are you free to meet me somewhere?"

"Well, Tomorrow night should be fine – why?"

I lowered my voice so that Jace had no hope of hearing me.

"I need you to do something for me; but the trick is that this is strictly between you and me. You can't tell Alec, Jace or anyone."

"I do love secrets and gossip."

"I'll meet you tomorrow night at your place."

"Clary?"

"Yes?"

"You owe me for this." He said

"I know I do." I hung up and walked over to my sketch books where I drew what dream I had last night.

My hand followed what my mind saw. Simple shades of grey and black. Curvy lines and then sudden angles. I didn't really know what I was drawing – I just knew it was the truth. It was my dream.

I looked at my finished product and felt a tear run down my face.

It was my grave with Jace sobbing over it.

**I don't really like this Chapter – but hey, it follows the story.**

**Hope you liked it more than I did!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people!**

**Sorry I haven't updated 4 awhile**

**I know how annoying that must be – but I really was quite busy. I broke my finger as well! Which, you know, sucks? So it's harder for me to type.**

**So…here it is and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the mortal instruments!**

**Clary POV**

I walked up the familiar steeps into Magnus's house. I had my sketch book with me and the thing I had been trying desperately trying to hide from Jace – The Grey Book.

I had hid it in the nursery in the book shelf there. I was surprised he never looked _behind_ the books.

"Magnus?" I called out

I walked through the hallway and up the steps leading to his all-to-familiar room.

"I'm here" I called out.

"I know"

I turned around and looked up at the glittery dressed up warlock.

"Hey" Magnus nodded in response.

"What can I do for you Clary?"

I pulled out my sketch book and handed it to him. Then as he was flipping through the pages I pulled out the Grey Book and opened it to the centre.

"Magnus, those drawings are my dreams. Every single one of them. I need to know the truth, I need to know if what he says and what he wants is true. If it is, I need you to help me."

Magnus had been looking at me with a straight expression. I pointed to a rune that showed up on the page.

"_Veritas, _The truth." I nodded when he said this.

"You know that this rune is illegal Clary?"

"I gathered that when I read it. Otherwise they would have used it on Jace and me when we were younger."

"Do you know why it is illegal?"

I sighed in frustration. "No I don't; but I don't want to know why it isn't allowed to be used because I just want to use it."

Magnus shook his head. "You can't use it without my help; you know that."

"That's why I'm here isn't it?"

Magnus sighed.

"I will help you out of generosity – but remember the side effects are dangerous to your baby."

"In what way?"

"She or he shall be permanently marked before birth. You know what that leads to."

I nodded – my baby could die. I had no other choice though because if I didn't do this then my baby will be taken away from me anyway.

"Just do it – my baby will be fine. Jace is its father; it's strong."

Magnus took my stele and started murmuring in Greek. Then before it touched my forearm he whispered two words to me.

"Good Luck."

**Sorry about the Cliff Hanger **_**again**_**, but this is how I like to finish my Chapters. It gives you something to look forward to. Hope this was okay; it was a bit short but there wasn't much to say so…**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**I know I haven't updated in ages, but I finally am!**

**Hope you like my next chapter – remember that I'm getting back into the swing of things so it might be really really (really) bad.**

**Sorry if it is – anyway…hope you like it.**

**I do not own**

**Previously **

_I nodded – my baby could die. I had no other choice though because if I didn't do this then my baby will be taken away from me anyway._

"_Just do it – my baby will be fine. Jace is its father; it's strong."_

_Magnus took my stele and started murmuring in Greek. Then before it touched my forearm he whispered two words to me._

"_Good Luck."_

**Jace POV**

I listened as Clary walked into the door. Her feet were dragging along the ground and her yawns were constant. She had been gone all evening and most of the night. I was starting to get worried until she called me a couple of hours ago saying that she was just at Issy's 'house' (really, it's an apartment, but lets forget the minor details). Clary walked up the steps and into our room where I waited quietly in bed.

"How was it?"

Alright, maybe not so quietly, but at least I wasn't yelling at her.

"Huh? Oh, it was…okay. Issy was getting ready for a night out. You know how she is? She was excited to see how big I'd gotten."

I nodded and rested my head on the pillow while she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I listened closely and noticed she was sniffing, almost like she'd been crying. I sat up so what I was hearing was clearer.

"nnnnfffff"

Yep she was defiantly sniffing. I pulled back my sheets and got up to comfort her. I knew now that when she cried, it may have not been the end of the world, but…it was something that was bad. And everyone knew how much I hated bad things.

"Clary?"

I walked into the bathroom and saw her wiping her eyes. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. She didn't look up when she heard me call her name.

"Clary?"

She shook her head at herself and turned away from the mirror to face me.

"Yes?"

I walked over to her and slowly pushed her hair out of her face. Some strands were stuck to her cheeks because of the tears that had fallen.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and walked back into our bedroom too the dresser. I followed but sat on the bed; watching her every move. I was scared that she might crack at any moment and start throwing things around the room. She had done that before and I didn't want to revisit that memory.

"Talk to me Clary. Tell me what's on your mind."

She sighed and shook her head. I heard her murmur something under her breath, but I didn't hear what it was. She got dressed and got into to bed with me.

"Jace, what names do you want? For the baby I mean."

I looked at her and smiled.

"I like Max if it's a boy or Stephen but I also want my own name like Tyson and Lance."

"And if it's a girl…what names for her?"

I thought about this one. I wanted a baby girl; it just felt right. But what would I call her?

"Um…maybe Kerry? Or Tallulah? Talia? Eva? Gertrude?"

I smiled at the last one – Clary ought to love _that _one.

"I'm serious Jace."

Through her scowl I saw a hint of laughter.

"I know! What about Desdemona?"

"Jace! It sounds like a disease!"

She laughed and then suddenly stopped. Her voice was soft and low when she spoke next.

"What about Lucille? Or Merissa? Maybe Grace? I don't know. I came up with a list. There was Julie or Julia, Kayla, Marie, Rosemarie, Brooke, um…, Lilia, Tamara, Josie. There was heaps."

"Why aren't you looking up boy baby names? She could be a he and I don't think he would appreciate being called Rosemarie for the rest of his life."

"I know, but I have a feeling. Oh well, don't worry."

Clary was interrupted by a huge yawn.

"Goodnight Clary." I kissed her on the top of her head. "You need some sleep."

"Night Jace"

I pulled the covers up higher on her and noticed something on her wrist. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see the shock on my face.

I got up and ran downstairs to where I left my phone. I heard Clary calling after me – but that didn't matter.

The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Magnus, you have a lot of explaining to do. I want you here now."

He didn't argue for once – he said he'd meet me in ten minutes. I heard Clary taking the steps one step at a time.

"Jace? What's wrong?"

I looked at her when she reached the bottom and grabbed her forearm.

"This Clary" I said indicating to the freshly made mark "Is what's wrong!"

Her eyes filled with tears but she refused to look away.

"I had to know Jace, I needed to know."

"Know what?!"

"If he was truly back! If he wants our baby!"

I pulled back like I'd been slapped. Clary rarely raised her voice like that at me – only when she was really mad.

"And…?"

"He is, and he does! So stop acting like you know everything and listen to me for once!"

That's when the door opened and Magnus walked into this ugly scene.

"I see he's figured it out"

That set me off; Magnus had a grin on his face while Clary was nearly in tears. I had to let my anger out.

I turned to Magnus and punched him as hard as I could. He fell to the ground and Clary rolled her eyes.

"Explain Clary – I'm listening"

Clary winced and clutched her stomach

"Can I at least sit down?"

I pulled up a chair while she sat – I stayed standing.

"Jace, Jonathan is defiantly back. But he's different; in a bad way."

I nodded; what else was new.

"I thought -" Clary stopped talking and clutched her stomach again.

"Clary?"

I notice her figure was going limb.

"Clary?!"

The mark was doing something to the baby – and the baby was obviously doing something to her. Crap.

Clary had passed out, and I had no idea what to do.

"By the Angel"

Clary nearly fell of the chair but I caught her and carried her to the couch. My hands were trembling; I never had felt so helpless.

"well, well,well. Looks like you need my help after all Jace."

I looked behind me to see Magnus holding a tissue up to his nose.

"What's happening?"

Magnus shrugged and came up to Clary with worried eyes.

"We can only wait and see"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! So sorry bought the long wait (I feel awful) but lets stick to the positives – at least I'm back! This chapter is for everyone and anyone who thought I would never come back (I proved you wrong) LOL**

**Enjoy! (I do not own MI)**

**Jace POV**

"Wait?!" My voice cracked the air.

Magnus nodded and sat down in a lounge chair that was facing me. It seemed his nose had stopped bleeding, though I was willing to knock him out again. The only thing that was stopping me was the fact that he knew something I didn't.

"When did you do this?"

Magnus looked at me confused.

"I was on the ground – unconscious if you remember, so don't blame this on me-"

"Not this! I meant, when did you mark Clary?"

Magnus nodded; understanding.

"Tonight – a couple of hours ago actually."

"And she – I mean, she wanted this. Did she know what it would do to our baby? Did she know the dangers of the mark? Did you even bother to tell her?!"

"Relax Jace – she knew everything. It was her choice and I doubt anyone could've stopped her from doing it. She believed strongly that the baby would be alright and she knew what she was getting herself into."

I couldn't argue with that – Clary never thinks about the dangers of anything. Never has.

"But what did she find out – other than Jonathan is back?"

Magnus shrugged.

"She didn't say; she didn't want to."

Watching Clary closely I noticed her breaths were getting shorter and quicker.

"What's happening?"

My hand came up to her cheek immediately. There was no way I was going to lose her; my child, my family.

Magnus got up and ordered me to move. His eyes shut while he placed his hands on her bulging stomach. Waiting, I watched Clary. Her breaths slowed down and her pale face changed to a more humane colour.

"Clary?"

Magnus stood straight up with a gasp.

"Get some water. Make it cold and get her a blanket."

Running to the kitchen I grabbed the nearest cup and filled it with water from the fridge, thankful that Clary remembered to refill the water jug this morning. Once I got the blanket I ran back to the room to find Clary sitting up wincing in pain. Her face was a normal colour, but it was wet with tears.

"What is going on?"

Magnus didn't bother to answer me – he came up to me and grabbed the blanket.

"Feed her the water or she'll dehydrate."

I did as he said and slowly gave her sips of water as she groaned in pain. I don't know when it happened, but my mind clicked.

"No! Clary it's not happening! Tell me it's not! It's too early!"

Her grunts said otherwise.

"Get a hold of yourself – the baby is coming, whether you like it or not! She needs our attention. We'll see how it is when it's out!"

My heart was frozen. It couldn't be happening. Not now. Not yet. Too early. Too soon. My vision turned blurry as I realized that tears were drizzling down my face. Tears that didn't show half of the pain I was feeling.

"Clary?" Her face turned to mine and in that slight second I could see that she blamed everything on herself. Everything.

Her eyes showed her broken heart and her tears showed her aching pain. I couldn't that pain away from her – I couldn't do anything but sit and watch. So I cried with her as our baby entered the world.

_This should be happy – I should be happy. I would be a father. And Clary, a mother._

But I was not happy – and Clary and I were not parents. We had killed our chance.

Fuzziness surrounded me as the world turned dark. I never fainted often – but then again, you don't loose your children often either.

……**.**

Everything came back to me when I felt cool hands on my cheeks. Hands that belonged to the woman I loved the most. The only person who could help me now.

"Jace?"

I didn't want to open my eyes. They would show me the pain of hers. The pain of what happened. My pain.

"Jace? Can you hear me?"

I could. But I didn't want to – not yet. I liked the darkness. It comforted me.

"Jace – the baby needs you. She needs you."

Wet tears fell on my cheeks. Clary was crying for our baby – our baby girl.

"Open your eyes, please. For me, open them."

So I did. That was all that needed to be said.

"Clary?"

Her eyes were not heart broken like I expected them to be. They were worried – for whom? I did not know.

"Jace, oh Jace"

Her arms enclosed me in a hug that I returned eagerly.

"The baby?"

I was waiting for it – the final blow that would kill me.

"She's alive amazingly. Two months early and as strong as a normal baby girl. She shouldn't be, but lucky for us, she is."

"What?" This wasn't what I was supposed to hear. This must have been a dream.

"Jace, the baby is fine. She's well. Magnus is looking after her now. He's in the kitchen if you want to see her. She's beautiful. Has your eyes."

My head didn't comprehend this.

"Jace, go and see her. Go."

My feet automatically stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Nothing prepared me for what I was about to face.


	8. Chapter 8

**IPOV**

The phone buzzed in my pocket as I finally sat down. Not bothering to check who it actually was I assumed it was Clary.

"Hey you, what have you been doing lately?"

My finger traced the rim of my mug holding the glorious caffeine. My love, my life, my mind and wisdom.

"Issy? It's me, Alec."

What the? "Alec – since when do you ever use your phone?"

"Doesn't matter – Magnus called, he wants you to come to Clary's house. He said it was urgent."

"Has the baby come or something?" I laughed at my joke while I sipped my coffee. Clary wasn't very big. Simon and I had a bet going on. I said 2 weeks after the due date and Simon said 4.

"I don't know Issy. But for Magnus to say it was urgent…"

He trailed off while I filled in the blanks. Magnus and urgent goes together like heat and ice cream.

"I'll be there in 10."

**SPOV**

The slight buzz of my phone got my attention. Something was wrong I could feel it.

"Hello?"

"Simon? Is that you?"

I sighed a relaxed breath. "Clary – how are you? I had a feeling-"

"No time to chat Simon, I need you here. Now"

"Is everything okay?" She sounded slightly out of breath. Very stressed and…did I hear a laugh in her voice.

"Everything should be fine. It will be. But please, just come."

I nodded and looked out the window.

"Give me three minutes"

**LPOV**

The phone went off.

"Jocelyn?"

"Nope. I am not moving from this bed."

"It could be…"

"I doubt it, at this time? Be serious."

I rolled my eyes and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lucian?"

"Jace?" I stood up straighter and rubbed my eyes. What was he doing up at 6 in the morning?

"Jace is everything okay?"

"Yes and no – can you two come to ours place soon?"

"I'm sure we can manage – just give us a couple of hours to get ready and-"

"Sure, be as quick as you can. This is urgent."

I heard a girly squeal and a quick hush to calm her down.

"What was that?"

"Issy has arrived. Come as soon as you can okay?"

"Of course Jace."

He hung up and left me guessing of what could be so urgent that he needed us? At his age? I sat and thought about it before hearing a thump and a groan.

"Luke?"

Jocelyn was slowly walking into the lounge room. I smiled at her curly hair and heavy eyelids.

"Who was it? Is everything okay?"

I nodded and went into the kitchen before coming out with a full mug of coffee and handing it to Jocelyn. Explaining what had just past through the phone lines.

"We have to go to Clary's, Jocelyn. I think – maybe, that she's had the baby."

**OKAY – sorry bout the MASSIVE wait. Hope you liked this little fill in chapter. **

**Next one shall be better. Review if you can. **


End file.
